


the Caliborn Ultimatum

by oldmenfucker98 (mentalismmaria)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalismmaria/pseuds/oldmenfucker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>caliborn discovers love for the first time in this touching tale of young romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Caliborn Ultimatum

Caliborn watched the human girl known as ‘Jane” with barely contained fascination, his bright eyes fixated on her. While she was not doing anything, her very presence sent the cherub in a flurry of unexplainable feelings, mostly centered between his legs. He poked the area with a claw, feeling and hearing the muted crinkle of his diaper. Something stiff poked through, and the chafing had become painful.  
With some difficulty, he tore off the restrictive garments, revealing the over-full shit-sponge that was awkwardly tied around his hips. Without Calliope to clean up their shared body, the red-blooded twin hadn't bothered to even discard the foul, heavy piece of cotton. Every movement he made shot a gush of stale, liquefied shit and piss into his asscrack and hermaphroditic pseudo-vagina. The lukewarm slurry slicked his unwashed, infected labia, which had become aroused along with his penis, which was more of an enlarged clit.  
The fire in his loins had become bothersome, but Caliborn was unsure if it was arousal or diaper rash. Fascinated by his engorged genitals, Caliborn stuck a claw between his folds, breaking the semi-permeable membrane of congealed diarrhea that had sealed them together. The sensation was incredible. Caliborn began feverishly schlicking, his claws scraping around the entrance to his vagina, pushing more of the diaper butter inside as he did. His other hand clumsily groped his penis, unsatisfied with trying to jack off with his index finger and thumb, he began palming the organ, mashing it against his pelvis as he tried to cause a satisfying amount of friction.  
Caliborn’s masturbation had woken up unfamiliar feelings within him. His cunt burned, and his sphincter felt the pressure of an impending potty time. A particularly large, hard turd pressed against his prostate, making him attempt to clamp it in place, trying to prolong the sensations as he worked his fingers raw inside him.  
The cherub gave a strangled cry as orgasm overtook him, his bowels loosening with a sickening schlurrrpp as a fresh jet of greenish baby shit erupted from his. His cunt spasmed, clear fluids mixing in with the shit as he rode his climax until he collapsed backwards. He looked at his hands, caked with shit. His entire pelvis area was smeared in his excrement.  
It was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his entire life.


End file.
